


Cafe Culture

by emmaliza



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (of a slightly onesided nature), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Modern AU, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac comes home to a surprisingly Mariusless apartment. However he does not let this stop him tormenting Marius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafe Culture

"Hi honey, I'm home!"

But Courfeyrac's words meet no response, not even a mumbled, delayed 'hey' which is what he usually gets when Marius is either very distracted or in a bad mood (and he usually is one of the two). He enters the kitchen, but doesn't find his honey there either; he finds a pot of honey, but it doesn't greet him either. He frowns.

"Marius! Darling, are you there?"

Nothing. He enters the bedroom, wondering if Marius is taking a nap (though really, Marius has never been a heavy sleeper, and usually he would wake up Courfeyrac's racket). Still, nada. He sighs, and flops down on the bed. Marius must have gone out somewhere. This is something he should interrogate further. Without thinking about it, he retrieves his phone from his pocket and dials.

Marius picks up very quickly, bless him. "Oh, uh, hi Courf," he says. "Is something wrong?"

"Depends," he says with a teasing smile, which Marius can't actually see, but Courfeyrac hopes it's in his tone of voice or something. Well, he can certainly hear Marius's frown. "I mean, there's nothing wrong as such. Just, oh, I came home after such a long day, hoping to get a little R&R with my lovely boyfriend... Only to find myself completely alone! It was heartbreaking."

"Sorry. But, Courf, didn't I tell you? I had to go to the library today, to do an assignment. This morning, remember?"

"Did you tell me when I had barely woken up, was laying about in bed and not yet capable of understanding human speech?"

"Uh... maybe. Oops."

"So you're at the library now?"

"...Not quite."

"Marius."

"I meant to, honestly!" Courfeyrac doesn't doubt him, but he's quite curious as to the rest of this story. "I set out this morning, and um, on my way there, I got distracted while thinking and kind of wandered off? And before I realised, I was lost, and took a really long way to find my way back. And by the time I did, my legs were so tired I just had to sit down somewhere. So, um, I'm in a cafe."

"And I am not at all surprised," says Courfeyrac, stretching his body out with a sigh. "Meanwhile, your poor boyfriend's left at home all by himself. So lonely, with no-one to talk to, no-one to kiss and cuddle, no-one to share with -- agh!"

"...Courfeyrac? Did you just fall off the bed because you were overdramatically posing while talking to me again?"

"No," Courfeyrac says as he picks himself up, then hisses in pain. "And I didn't give myself a nasty carpetburn either. Fuck."

Marius sighs. "Remind me again how I'm the clumsy one?"

"Since you moved in with me, I have spent two hundred and thirty-seven dollars fifty-six cents replacing broken glassware."

"...Oh."

Courfeyrac laughs as he lays back down on the bed. "Well, nevermind. So, are you planning on spending the rest of the day in the library once you've regained your physical strength? You know, you'll ruin your eyesight with all those books. It happened to Combeferre and it'll happen to you. I mean, I do think you'd look sexy in glasses, but that's no reason to jeopardise your health!"

"...Shut up," says Marius, quiet and intensely embarrassed. Courfeyrac raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry darling, am I making you blush?" he asks. "Funny. I thought I might have broken you of that habit, what with all the filthy things I've said to you recently. The filthy things I've made you say."

"Courf, please."

"Oh, don't you remember? The things I've had my little whore screaming? The way I've made made my slut whine, moan, beg for my cock, my come, anything. Made him beg me to keep talking, to tell him how depraved he is, how debauched, how he belongs to me, how he's mine to do whatever I like with. Really, I thought that sort of thing would be hard to forget."

"Courf, there are people here."

His embarrassment is palpable, and Courfeyrac grins. He is a bad person, he might get in a lot of trouble for this later, but he can't help himself. "Well of course there are, it's a cafe," he says, winding his free arm behind his head. "I bet you're bright red now, am I right? Maybe one of the waitresses is going to come over, ask if you're okay, if you'd like a glass of water or anything. Maybe they'll get close enough to hear, I don't know."

Marius gulps audibly (well if he didn't gulp audibly, Courfeyrac wouldn't know he gulped at all). "It was a shame you weren't here when I got home," says, idly stroking his own thigh. "I was rather looking forward to seeing you again. I did have some frustrations today -- small things really; the Starbucks people giving me the wrong coffee, Enjolras being snappy because those new flyers of his haven't come in yet. Still, I thought you might like to help."

"I don't know what you mean," says Marius quickly.

"Of course not. Not like you've ever been slammed up against the wall so I can have my way with you with barely a 'hello'. Not like you've spent those times writhing against me, begging for more, begging for me to touch you, and I've just ignored you until I was satisfied. Oh, remember when I threw you onto your knees and jerked off in front of you, made you beg for my cock in your mouth? Which you didn't even get, you poor thing. Though from the way you were moaning 'thank you' as you licked my come off your face, you weren't too hard done by."

Marius whimpers. "Courf, I can't..."

"Because you're in public? It's alright, I understand. In fact, I would have understood if you'd simply hung up on me quite awhile ago. Yet you haven't. Which leads me to the hypothesis: you like this. You like me saying these filthy things to you where everyone can see, getting you hot, getting you hard, and you have to hide it under the table like a schoolboy. Oh, now that's an idea, you dressed like a schoolboy. Schoolgirl. Well now I can't decide! We'll just have to do both."

Marius is breathing hard; the people in the cafe might be worried he's having an asthma attack or something. "Mm, I can practically see you," Courfeyrac says. "Straining against your trousers, hanging on my every word, aching to touch yourself. But you can't can you? For one thing, it would be public indecency, very naughty; illegal even. For another, there are probably babies and old ladies in that cafe of yours. You're absolutely filthy for even taking this phone call, but you can't bring yourself to stop can you?"

Courfeyrac starts palming himself through his jeans, smiling. On the other end of the line, Marius is trying repress whimpers and almost succeeding. "Marius, I want you to ride my cock," he says casually. He can hear Marius choking. "Promise you'll do that when you get home, okay? You look so pretty when you do. So shy and embarrassed, like you're scared of getting it wrong, you sweet little thing. But then, but then you realise how good it feels, and you lose it, you scream, you tear your legs apart and fuck yourself on me as hard as you can, and you still beg, 'please Courf, please fuck me harder, please', even if I'm not really the one in control of that anymore. Promise me you'll do that when you get home, okay?"

"...I promise," Marius whispers. Courfeyrac idly wonders what the patrons of that cafe who can only hear Marius's side really are making of this conversation.

"Good boy," he says. And without further ado, he undoes his zip and slides his hand into his underwear. "You've always been such a good boy, haven't you? Quite eager to obey orders, ah, Marius..."

He lets his words fade into a quiet moan as he strokes himself gently. Marius coughs. "Courf, what are you...?"

"What do you think, darling? Mmm!" He grips himself tighter, grinning at how Marius gasps. "Oh baby, just because you can't get away with touching yourself, doesn't mean you want me to suffer do you? I promise I'll be ready for you when you come home. Who knows, if you hurry, and if I pace myself very carefully, maybe you can make it back before I come! And just see you tearing through the doors, blushing and humiliated but desperate, swallowing down my cock before you miss your chance. You do like doing that, sucking cock, don't you? The way you moan, the way you look up at me, the way you thrust into the air like some sort of animal. I do love seeing those lips of yours stretched around my cock; I mean, they're practically designed for it. I remember how you used to splutter, so new and virginal, but so eager, forcing my cock down your throat when your lips were red and raw and you were gagging around it. Not that you don't still have your charms with a little more experience under your belt. It is fun to just thrust down your throat and stay there, see how long you can take it, mouth full and barely able to breath, face hollowed out -- and christ, and if there's anything that makes you look prettier sucking cock than your lips, it's your cheekbones. Cock sucking lips and high cheekbones; darling, you were blessed."

Marius is practically panting on the other end; alright, someone must have noticed something is up by now. "Courfeyrac," he moans, and christ if no-one knows what they're doing _now_... "Please keep talking."

 _Knew I could make him beg for it._ "The thing is, if you could only touch yourself, even for a second, I'm sure you'd come right away. I mean we've done this before, haven't we; I've talked you into such a state and at the slightest touch... It's adorable, really, seeing you so desperate. I wish I was there right now, to see how red you are, squirming in your seat."

"I--" Marius cuts himself abruptly. Still it makes Courfeyrac grin. He wants to answer. This is the point where if Marius was on the bed with him, he'd be on all fours, thrusting his hips in the air, begging to be fucked. It'd be _dirty_ , and Marius would be so embarrassed once it was over. Not that Marius isn't going to be embarrassed once this is over. Not that Marius isn't embarrassed right now.

Courfeyrac groans as he rubs his thumb over the head of his cock, a drop of precome leaking from him. Shit, he's closer than he thought he was. "Mm, Marius, I want you home," he says, chewing on his lip. He rubs himself faster, waves of pleasure crashing over him. _Alright, so much for lasting until he gets home._ "I want to see you begging, on your knees for me, you dirty, greedy little who-- oh!"

Orgasm crashes over him and he gasps, thighs twitching against the bed. Once his mind clears a little, he frowns at the amount of come that has landed on his jeans. Those were expensive!

...Marius is whimpering. "Did you just...?"

Courfeyrac laughs. "Yes, I'm afraid so. I feel like I've let you down! Oh well. Come back home, work me up again? If only because everyone in that cafe has probably figured out what we were doing the whole time and now they're all staring."

"Wait, what -- they couldn't -- I -- oh no, they're all staring, oh fuck." Courfeyrac laughs at Marius's spluttering panic. "Courf this isn't funny!"

"Au contraire, my love," he says, trying to wipe some of the come onto the sheets. "Still. I'm willing to agree to disagree, if you know other hobbies or experiences we can share."

"Courfeyrac -- I swear to god--" Courfeyrac hears Marius bumping into and knocking over things as he stands, probably desperately trying to hide his erection, and failing. A little bell rings to indicate he just stepped outside the cafe, and he sighs. "When I get home, you are going to fuck my brains out, and then I'm probably going to slit your throat."

He laughs again. "Love you too honey." He hangs up, and starts stripping off his clothes.

Only when he's halfway undressed does he think _Bad boy, he's not doing his assignment!_


End file.
